pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090
archive 14 moo :< --TahiriVeila 20:20, December 8, 2009 (UTC) http://img115.imageshack.us/img115/8283/owls4yk.jpg ps lolniggers Give me your msn via Tab you sexy bastard. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 22:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :He doesn't go on msn anymore anyways. Makes me v sad :(--TahiriVeila 22:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) moo http://26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_kxfwd5py751qzjtmpo1_400.gif Tab 00:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :cutegasm--TahiriVeila 00:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : :) skakid9090 16:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) NOFX FUCKING OWNS--TahiriVeila 22:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :writing old memes like that and "moo :<" on skakids and tabs userpages doesnt make you as cool as you think. ::logging out and not signing doesn't make you as anonymous as you think :::It does when they proxy chaos --Frosty 22:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Saint is too characteristic. The sarcasm which I'm almost ready to call terrible,, attitude towards coolness, not signing, way to type and criticizing Jake is all too easily recognizable. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::hi, ive been afk the whole night. Gringo 01:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::gil wor ::::::It's a lie. Enjoyed the night? --''Chaos?'' -- 10:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) hey faggots, shut the fuck up. skakid9090 20:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ska, my friends and I started a band called Rogue Squadron. I'll send you demos next time you're on MSN!--TahiriVeila 17:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Silly ska, tricks are for kids. How's Pennsylvania?--TahiriVeila 19:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :down in phili now, enjoying it. skakid9090 20:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::obaby. I haven't been paying attention to the nl, are the phillies any good this season?--TahiriVeila 21:45, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::talking to the wrong guy skakid9090 21:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Faggot. How's the ska band?--TahiriVeila 22:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ;o I think you have me confused sir skakid9090 22:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::d, you sent me demos on msn last year. xD--TahiriVeila 22:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) so c so :ska lurking pvx is cute--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That was Tab dumbass, rsb. -- 13:06, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :::lol urbad--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Are you against the move or just trolololing? ^ we're trying to find out if anyone is actually against it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:13, 5 October 2010 (UTC) :wikis don't poll m8, thats like rule #4 or something. we reach consensus, if anyone has an opposing opinion, they'll present it in discussion, for discussion. skakid9090 01:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::aka trolololing Life Guardian 01:37, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::no, but ok. skakid9090 01:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::the consensus is too one-sided to care if there's an opposing opinion. btw, is pvx exciting enough for you to be lurking?--Relyk not@Wikia 08:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::You are confused Kyler....this is not a democracy where most votes count. It is whatever is best that is decided by a selective group. We do have a say for this is a community based. However they can just say fuck you and do it anyway. PS you really have to pay attention sometimes...this is the internet and not all is what it seems.--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:46, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If the consensus is one sided.... you've reached a consensus lol skakid9090 20:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::consensus of a bunch of retards is definitely of value in auron making a decision, trolling is pretty pointless--Relyk not@Wikia 21:56, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I really, really hope you are all trolling, because everything Skakid has said has made sense and none of it was trolling. Half of what you have have said made no sense. so. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:12, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :i've just been on the assumption skakid doesn't give a shit--Relyk not@Wikia 02:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_Searing_Paragon&diff=prev&oldid=1121983 Rend in PvE? Seems rather pointless to me. --Brandnew 11:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :seriously? the only thing that would stop that build from killing shit would be enchant stacking skakid9090 22:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dear ska: sins don't need IAS anymore b/c they have 1/2s attacks with recharges under 3s. IAS on sins is pointless now since every spike chain (except for WC split and even that is meh) has been nerfed out of existence. <3 --TahiriVeila 15:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :i see skakid9090 16:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Why hate me so? :( --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:47, October 18 2010 (UTC) :i hate things — Skakid 21:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that you've been doing a lot of work around the wiki lately Would you mind helping me with a project? It seems that many of our archived builds came back into the meta recently. Do you think you could move a few of them back into meta in the "right" categories. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:54, 19 October 2010 (UTC) :Work should be in quotes for sarcasm. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 21:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Real builds Don't vandalize them or I'll have to ban you, even though I love you. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :See the latest skill update. — Skakid 20:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Why only have a month of breast cancer awareness, we should be aware of it all year around!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:32, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Go delete your vote on the Dev Smite build. I put in BSpirit just for you. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 16:28, November 14 2010 (UTC) zulu In it, you log on every once in a while so if you want an invite, lemme know. I'll be back to BYOB next week. Busy week for me right now. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 04:56, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :WHY IS THIS ALLY SUXON, I NEED 5.6MIL MORE KURZ FACTION FOR TITLE--TahiriVeila 16:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::that's weird, I was just about to post the same thing. — Skakid 00:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I needed r4 luxon for HoM. r35. That means Ghostly Hero Gronchbag the Ghostly is gonna be ready to rock for GW2. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 06:00, November 17, 2010 (UTC)